Far Longer than Forever
by booknerd91
Summary: A Serenity and Endymion tale based off the movie the Swan Princess. It is not exactly the same, but there are a lot of similarities. I do not own Sailor Moon or the Swan Princess, but I like them both a lot! :D
1. Prologue

The kingdom was in the midst of a huge celebration. Kings, queens, lords, and ladies from all around came for the introduction of Princess Serenity. For the longest time the kingdom ruled by Queen Selene and King Apollo were afraid they would never produce an heir. They had been married for many years, and had a few failed pregnancies. They had almost lost hope, that is until Serenity was born. If they had been unsuccessful, however, and had never been able to have a child, because both the queen and king are only children, rule of the kingdom would be passed to Lord Diamond.

Diamond was well known for dabbling in the dark arts. He was also considered a very cruel man, who was well known for the philosophy 'guilty until payment received' in the village that he governed. King Apollo had wanted to pull him from his power, but unfortunately there was never any proof of his cruelty.

After hearing that the queen was finally close to bringing an heir to life Diamond had started planning his attack against the king, selling his soul in order to receive the full power of the dark arts.

Fortunately for all, King Apollo had learned of the attack before it could take place and was able to preemptively stop it from happening.

Because Apollo was a fair ruler he could not on good conscious call for Diamond's death, as he had never actually been able to fulfill his plan. Instead Diamond was banished from the kingdom, parting with the promise to come back and destroy everything that Apollo loved.

For awhile the kingdom was in constant fear of Diamond and when he would return. But, when the small Princess Serenity was finally born the threat was eventually forgotten. The village under his rule rejoiced his banishment when he was replaced by Lord Hermes who brought with him his wife Iris and their newborn daughter Ami, now truly believing that they were free from his governing.

And then all heard the rumor of the plan that Queen Selene and the widowed Queen Gaia created in order to join their families as well as their kingdoms. Queen Gaia had brought her two young children to the introduction of Serenity, her fourteen month old daughter Rei and her two-and-a-half year old Endymion.

Selene and Gaia had grown up as best friends, and as they watched the young Endymion interact with the four month old princess they both knew what they would do. Starting when Serenity turns 6 both Queen Selene and Princess Serenity would visit Gaia's kingdom each summer, and hopefully the young prince and princess would fall in love.

* * *

**Serenity is 6 and Endymion is 8**

Today is the day. Queen Gaia could hardly contain her excitement as the carriage that contained her best friend and the small Serenity pulled up to the front steps of the palace where she, Endymion, and Rei were awaiting their guests. She stood at an average height, neither to short nor too tall, with long raven hair and violet eyes. It had been six years since she had last seen her dear friend and the small princess, and the plans for, what Gaia and Selene liked to refer to as Operation 'Fall in Love', had begun. After what Gaia felt like was an eternity, the carriage stopped and the door opened.

The young Rei was angry about their long-awaited guests finally arriving. She stands next to her mother, who she is an exact copy of. Growing up the only friend she had was her older brother, and now this little girl was here to take her best friend. After all, as her mother would say, "it is important that Serenity and Endymion bond, so try not to get in the way." So, though she had never truly met the princess, Rei already hated her.

Endymion, however, couldn't have been more bored. Taking after his father's height, he stands tall for his age. With his dark raven locks that he inherited from his mother, but with dark blue eyes he is told are just like his father's.

Endymion couldn't quite understand why his mother thought that he would want to spend the summer with a little girl. He also couldn't understand why she couldn't just play with Rei. They were closer in age, and both happened to be girls. And while Rei usually enjoyed the kinds of games he liked to play, he highly doubted that this little princess would want to wrestle or play sword fights.

Inside the carriage, a similar situation was occurring. While Selene was always a picture of serenity, her crystal blue eyes could not contain her excitement. So when the carriage door opened, the petite woman was already at the door and stepping out, her long silver tresses, in the traditional hairstyle of two bun pigtails, following after her.

Serenity, however, is extremely slow in exiting. She is also the spitting image of her mother. A very small girl, she had the same eyes and hairstyle, however, she got her golden hair color from her father. Serenity didn't really understand why she had to spend the summer away from her papa and her cousin Mina, who was the same age as her and has been her playmate, along with the shy Ami, for her entire life. She had never played with a boy before, but even for such a young girl she knew the moment she saw him that this summer was not going to be fun.

"Gaia, my dear friend!" Selene walked up to Gaia and embraced her before turning to the young princess. "And this beauty must be Rei, my have you gotten big!" And then she finally set her sights on the young boy who would hopefully become her son-in-law. "And this strong young man must be Endymion."

"Welcome to our kingdom Selene. And of course welcome to you young Princess Serenity." Gaia addressed the young girl who had come towards them and proceeded to hide behind Selene's leg. Gaia cleared her throat and pushed Endymion forward.

He, of course, begrudgingly said "hello Princess Serenity, it is a pleasure to meet you" bowing slightly without once making eye contact.

Selene then pushed Serenity forward, who proceeded to give a small curtsey and say "the pleasure is all mine Prince Endymion." Endymion, hoping he could go do something else, tried to go back to his mother who made a disapproving noise. He then remembered the conversation his mother had with him before Selene and Serenity arrived, making him turn around and take Serenity's hand and kiss the back of it. Endymion immediately wiped his mouth, while Serenity wiped her hand on her poufy pink dress her mother made her wear but Serenity had always hated.

"Mom can I go now?" Endymion whined, looking impatient to go anywhere that was away from where he currently was. Gaia and Selene exchanged a small smile.

"Okay Endymion, just take Serenity with you." Endymion started to protest, but Gaia quickly gave him a look that immediately made him stop.

"Fine, come on Serenity." As the young prince and princess walked into the castle Gaia and Selene followed talking in quiet excited voices, and Rei was left all alone.

* * *

**Serenity is 10 and Endymion is 12**

"Go away Odango-atama!" Endymion was getting annoyed. He was playing with his future guard, and his friends, and the little Princess Serenity would not stop following them. In the past when she visited he actually would play with her. After all, for such a small girl she was not afraid to wrestle or play sword fights with him. Actually sometimes she won. But this year is different. His future personal guards had been chosen at the end of last summer and they all became really fast friends.

I was tradition in his kingdom that the future king would be assigned a personal guard. They would be chosen young and would all be around the same age as the future king. This way, the guard would grow and train with the king so that by the time the prince became king the group would be able to act like a well oiled machine, predicting each other's next moves. And it also allowed for friendship among the men that would last a lifetime.

There are four boys that make up Endymion's guard. The first is Malachite, a quiet studious boy who is the oldest of the four, as well as the strongest. He is around the same tall height as Endymion, with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes.

Then there is Nephrite. He is around the same height as both Endymion and Malachite. Nephrite is very outdoorsy. He is very interested in learning about everything that is outside or deals with the outside, especially the stars. He has wavy auburn hair and blue eyes.

Next is Zoisite. He is a very book smart boy who loves reading and science. He is shorter than the others, but not too much shorter. He has long blonde hair that he usually keeps in a ponytail, and green eyes.

And lastly there is Jadeite. Jadeite was the joker of the group, and always seemed to get in the most trouble, especially with the Princess Rei. He has short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Come on! I wanna play too! And don't call me Odango-atama!" Serenity complained. She really had nowhere else to go. Usually Endymion would play with her while she was here, and she actually started looking forward to the summer. When she was home Mina and Ami never wanted to wrestle or do any of the fun stuff she did with Endymion.

But this year when she came it was different. She immediately tried to play with Endymion, but he kept making her go away. It was now half-way through her trip, and she had no one to play with.

After the first few weeks of being ignored by Endymion, Serenity went to Rei. While she never had been able to get to know Rei before, she figured now would be the perfect time. She had always tried to include the girl in the past, but strangely Rei had never wanted to join them. Serenity had always figured that Rei did not enjoy the types of games that she and Endymion usually played, so she was surprised to see her playing sword fighting with a tall brunette around Rei's age, who she later learned is named Lita.

When Serenity had gone up to them and asked if she could join, Rei only sneered at her and said "we don't play with annoying Odango-atamas." Of course Endymion was in the proximity and had adopted the nickname as his own for Serenity.

So now she had absolutely no one to play with. Since there was nothing better to do, a few days ago she had started follow the boys around begging to play with them. But, after a few weeks of getting yelled at and made fun of by the boy she once looked up to she gave up and spent the remainder of her time there in her room crying.

* * *

**Serenity is 14 and Endymion is 16**

"Can you believe them? Serenity is way too young to be doing things like that!" Endymion's expression turned even sourer when Serenity placed her hand on the forearm of the servant boy she was currently flirting with. After the summer when Endymion was 12 Serenity had started bringing her cousin Mina with her to visit in the summers. Although Endymion could understand why, after all he and Rei had both made it perfectly clear that they didn't want to be around her that year, he couldn't help but think that Mina was a bad influence on Serenity.

In the summers he liked to refer as 'the before time' Serenity had always been somewhat of a tom-boy. She would also be in playing clothes and would spend her time playing with him. Then he had to be a jerk to her, he fully admits (to his guards at least) that he shouldn't have been so mean to her four years ago, and she was able to convince her mother to allow her to bring Mina and Ami with her.

Ami, a small brunette who kept her hair almost boyishly short, spent most of her time in the library, or talking about books, with Zoisite, but Mina was a different story. She had spent the last few years making him, Malachite, Nephrite, and Jadeite play dress up with her and Serenity.

He was never quite sure how Mina managed to make them play, after all they were bigger and all older than Serenity and her almost identical, minus the hair style, cousin. But somehow they were always convinced that it was absolutely necessary that they play with the girls. Although admittedly Malachite might have been willing since he started having feelings for Mina the moment he saw her.

When they arrived this year and did not make them immediately start their 'dress up' game, Endymion was relieved. But then he realized why Serenity and Mina no longer played dress up. They found something much more interesting to do.

When he first saw Mina flirting he wasn't surprised. After all she had started flirting with Malachite the year before, but Serenity had been oblivious. Serenity had always been innocent, and truthfully a little naïve. So when he saw that she was flirting with some servant boys along with Mina he saw red. He couldn't believe what Mina had done with his sweet innocent Serenity.

"Endymion, she is 14 now. She was bound to start noticing boys at some point." Jadeite said as he was restraining his laughs. He and Nephrite exchanged looks as Endymion's face almost turned pure red when the boy Serenity was flirting with whispered in her ear causing her to start laughing.

"Endymion, why don't you just tell her you like her? If she knew I am sure she would only flirt with you, and then you wouldn't have the desire to kill any male she talks to." Nephrite commented with a smirk.

"Are you insane? I do not like her! I am just concerned. She never used to flirt with boys before that Mina started tarnishing her."

"Well Endymion, I guess sense you're not interested in her maybe I could make a move." Jadeite smirked while Nephrite looked terrified and Malachite mumbled 'idiot' under his breath. Endymion just tackled him and they started wrestling on the ground.

Meanwhile Serenity was trying so hard not to run away screaming. When she confided in Mina and Ami that she liked Endymion she never thought that Mina would make her do this. Personally she felt that her flirting was awkward and looked like she was trying too hard. Mina, however, was a professional when it came to boys and convinced her that the way to get Endymion was to pretend to be interested in someone else. But when she looked over to where the guys were standing Endymion wasn't even looking at her, he was wrestling with Jadeite which was actually quite normal. So she said goodbye to whomever it was she was talking to and took Mina to her room.

"I told you that was pointless! He didn't even notice me talking to him." Serenity started fuming as soon as her door was closed.

"Who didn't notice you?" Mina asked, oblivious to the turmoil Serenity was currently going through. She was still slightly dazed after seeing, again, how much Malachite had bulked up since the previous year.

"Mina! Will you pay attention please! What am I going to do?" Serenity sat on her bed next to Mina and put her head in her hands.

"Serenity, now you do nothing. I know for a fact that he saw you and believe me he was steamed. Now you just have to give him a couple years to realize why he was so angry and he will be yours. Now let's go. The boys should be starting their training soon and I want to watch Malachite sweat." And so they did, never realizing that for the first time in her life, one of Mina's plans worked.


	2. Offending a woman in 5 syllables or less

**Ch. 1**

**Serenity is 18 and Endymion is 20**

As Serenity was preparing for her annual trip to Queen Gaia's kingdom she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The whole kingdom was buzzing with excitement about this year's trip and she had no idea why. Not only that, but for the past few months leading to their departure her mother kept saying all these weird comments that Endymion was going to make such a wonderful king and husband, and about how 'strong', and 'intelligent' he is. It was like her whole life had been consumed by him. And while, truthfully, her mind had always been like this, she was about to blow a gasket. The weirdest thing though was what happened when she entered the carriage that would be taking them.

As usual Serenity was running late. There was something about the girl that always made her late, and everyone always expected it at this point. She threw open the door of the carriage and was greeted by the amused faces of Ami, Mina, her mother, and…her father?

"Ah Serenity, I'm so glad you finally decided to join us." Apollo said, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Papa? You're coming too?" Serenity asked as she finally pulled out of her shock and sat, confusion filling her features. In all the years they have made their trip, her father had never once gone with them. Sometimes he would come for about a week in the middle of the trip, but has never taken the journey with them

"Well, your mother insisted. She is convinced that it is imperative that I come this year." He turns to Selene and gives her a wink before knocking the wall behind him sending the carriage forward.

* * *

Endymion was at the end of his wit. It all began four years ago when his mother started making her 'subtle hints' about his relationship with Serenity. His most recent conversation with her, however, is what caused him to start the pacing he has been doing for the past hour.

It had all started innocent enough, just one more meeting with the staff in order to make sure that everything was ready for their guests. It was when the staff left that Endymion's troubles began.

"You know Endymion, Serenity is 18 now." Endymion, who had already moved on to something regarding the kingdom just grunted in response not looking up from the papers he held in his hand. "And since she is officially able to wed, and a very beautiful young woman, I am sure that soon suitors will be coming from all around for the chance to court her. Know we all know that Serenity would not be comfortable having all that attention on her, and if I remember correctly the last young man she flirted with while you were around was fired as soon as she left so I am sure you would not be comfortable with all the attention she would receive either." As soon as his mother had said the word suitor Endymion had set down the papers and stood up to look out the window. "I guess what I am saying Endymion is that we, Selene and I, were always hoping that Serenity would never have to go through suitors. That maybe there was someone she has known her whole life that would love and marry her." And after saying that Gaia left Endymion to his thoughts, and consequentially his pacing.

He had realized awhile ago that he was in love with Serenity, but to him that really didn't mean anything. After all she had never really shown any romantic interest in him. He always thought she looked at him as an older brother, an annoying one at that, and if that was the case she would never want to marry him. Also, he would have no idea how to approach her. While he was no stranger to women, he had never loved any of the ones he flirted with. Unfortunately, he also had a bad track record in dealing with Serenity. Somehow he could never quite say what he wanted to, and in the time that he has known her that alone has made quite a few problems for him. He was still pacing when a servant came in to let him know that the guests have arrived and that Serenity would be waiting for him in the sitting room.

'Well,' he thought, 'here goes everything.'

* * *

Serenity was still so confused. It wasn't just the fact that when they arrived that only Gaia was there to greet them when in years past the whole group was there, but now she was shooed into the sitting room alone to wait to greet Endymion. Her confusion only grew when Endymion entered acting fidgety, which was a strange expression to replace the usually cool-demeanor the prince had. He closed the door behind him and gave her a small smile.

"Serenity," he sighs. "I'm so happy you could come." He moves closer to Serenity after bowing slightly.

"Well, um, then I'm happy to be here?" Serenity asks, still rather confused, and curtsies slightly. Endymion walks up to her and grabs her hands lightly.

Not wanting to waste any time, Endymion asks "Serenity, I must know. Have you ever thought about me romantically?" And when Serenity just started blushing and stammering he took that as his answer. Leaning down he slowly pressed his lips against hers, and after the first moment of shock Serenity places her hands behind his neck, closing her eyes, hardly believing that this was happening. And in those few seconds time seemed to stop for them. Endymion's mind became made up knowing that he could never handle it if she decided to be with someone else, and Serenity believing that her dreams were finally coming true and he was going to ask to court her finally getting to know her romantically. And when time started moving again Endymion lingered slightly, giving her several small pecks on the lips before leaning back and saying with a smile, "Well, we should go tell our mother to start planning the wedding huh?" Not really understanding what he meant, Serenity started resisting his tugging her to leave when all of the sudden the doors to the sitting room flew open and pretty much everyone that was in the palace started flooding through the door.

Serenity started panicking. There was so much noise from cheering and loud shouts from well-wishers that she could barely think. She barely even registered that she had shouted "wait!" when the room went silent, everyone staring at her with confused expressions. She turned to Endymion. "Why would you just automatically assume that I would marry you?" The crowd turns to face Endymion.

"Um, I mean, well we've known each other practically our whole lives and now we won't have to deal with courting, and well our mothers want us too?" Endymion stammers out.

"Oh, so I'm not important enough to court?" Endymion tries to say something but instead does an impressive impersonation of a fish, so Serenity continues. "And our mothers want us too? What kind of reasons are those? Why would you automatically assume I would say yes? And for that matter is there anything about me that you even like, or do you always do what your mommy tells you to?"

Now normally Endymion would have been able to give Serenity a list of a thousand things about her that he loves, but now, feeling like a mouse cornered by a very vicious cat, he could only think of one. "Um, well, you're…beautiful?" In his head he thought that maybe it would appease her for the moment so he could get his thoughts straight, after all women loved to be complemented on their looks…right?

"Um, well thank you." Serenity says mockingly. "But what else?"

Endymion could only respond back "what else?" because at this point he is sure that he has lost control of the filter that stops him from being an idiot. The same filter that was frequently broken while in her presence. And when Serenity asks "is beauty all that matters to you?" he could barely think. He looks around to see Selene shaking her head at Serenity, his mother encouraging him to answer, Rei looking like she was about to start laughing hysterically, and finally settles his gaze on Serenity looking like she was going to kill him at any moment.

He would later spend months going over what happened next and wondering how he could be so stupid, always thinking about what would have happened if he had properly asked her to begin a courtsip. If maybe he wasn't under duress he would have been able to think clearly enough to not answer the way he did. Believing that if was more collected he could have stopped the events that followed this one sentence, or at least have some piece of mind that wherever Serenity was she would know he loved her. Wanting to blame his stupidity on the fact that he was confused with all the people around him and felt cornered by the women in front of him, but always truly knowing that it was because he was a grade 'A' idiot. Because while the rest of the crowd was looking at him expectantly, believe that their cool, suave prince would say exactly the right thing, he said probably the worst combination of words in the history of the world.

"What else is there?"

And when he saw Serenity's eyes fill up with tears, the pitying look on Apollo's face, and felt the disappointment that was palpable in the air, he realized that he just ruined his entire life.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long! I've been distracted with long-awaited movie releases, blasts from the past, vacationing with no internet, and reading. I wish I could tell you when the next chapter will be out, but I'm not entirely sure. I am going to NYC for a few days so I'll try to write more soon. Thanks for being patient and for reading :D


	3. Twice in one day

**Ch. 2**

"You're an idiot." That was the first thing that came out of Malachite's mouth when the four guards found Endymion hiding in his study. His body tense as he stands at the window watching as Serenity walks with her father, the trail of tears running down her face visible even from the second story. For a few minutes Malachite, Nephrite, and Zoisite berated, while also giving words of encouragement to Endymion, but when he made no move to even acknowledge their presence, just watching as Serenity and Apollo enter a carriage and ride down the long road to the woods, Jadeite decided to add his input.

"Well, look at the good news. You could write a book! It will be called 'How to offend women in five syllables or less'." This finally caused the prince to move, turning around to glare at his guards.

"You don't think I know all this! I get it! I messed up and I choked and have lost the greatest woman in the world forever. I don't know why I said it, especially when I practically have an entire list of why I love her, I don't even know why I just assumed she would marry me. I just kissed her and then lost complete control of my mouth and screwed it all up." Malachite walks toward him and places a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Endymion, don't worry about it. I am sure you both were in shock and overwhelmed from it all happening so fast. I mean you have been secretly in love with this girl for years, it is understandable you were freaked after you kissed. You have about three months until she leaves so just give her a few days to cool down and then just try to show her how much you love her. I would work up to talking though, apparently you're not very good at it." And for a second Endymion's face relaxed and he felt hopeful, not knowing that very soon he would hear something that would shatter his life for the second time that day.

* * *

Serenity was probably worse off than Endymion. While she knew she had every right to question him about automatically assuming that they would get married she couldn't help but wish she hadn't. It wasn't fair for her to just question him like that in front of everyone. She could have waited until they were alone, or just keep her big mouth shut. She was sitting on her favorite bench in the rose garden when her father came up to her.

"Come Serenity, let's take a ride." Serenity stood and started walking beside her father. It wasn't until they were in the carriage and started their drive when Apollo spoke again. "Serenity, I may not know a lot about what usually happens on these trips, but one thing I do know is that you love that boy. So I'm curious, what were you hoping he would say?"

Serenity sighed and wiped her tear-stained cheeks before answering. "I know I love him, but I don't want to marry him unless I know if he loves me. I don't know if I would be able to handle him falling in love with someone else, and we aren't even married. I guess I just want to know if he loves me, or loves the idea of having just a beautiful queen at his side." At this point they had entered the woods, the setting sun giving off enough light in order to give off a reddish tint on the trees.

"Serenity, I don't think he would have asked you to marry him if he didn't love you. Just give him some time to gather his thoughts, you were pretty intimidating in there. But most importantly don't give up on him, let him prove himself before you make up your mind. Now come on, dinner should be ready soon and if I know you I bet you're hungry." They both give off a small laugh now just enjoying the time they can spend together. Serenity started playing with the necklace she had received last year from Endymion, an oval locket with an intricate design of a rose on the front that she has worn every day since she received it, when the carriage pulled to a stop. A large commotion starts outside and when Apollo orders Serenity to stay in the carriage they hear the first roar.

The creature is terrifying. Almost reaching as tall as the trees surrounding them it spreads its black wings out, long enough where they cannot even see the end through the trees beside it. Skin as white as snow with the texture of a lizard. It has a long torso, but an even longer neck reaching to a snout with pitch black eyes. A black oval marks the spot between the eyes where the mane, which runs down almost to its long tail, starts, pitch black and swaying which makes it look as if it was made of shadows alone. It growls and hisses and swings its tail hitting the carriage, Serenity flies out of the carriage and screams before the creature grabs her in one of his back legs and her world goes dark.

* * *

Shortly after the talk down from the generals they had mostly gone their separate ways. Rather quickly Zoisite left to meet up with Ami. Shortly after Ami's 18th birthday Zoisite got permission to court the shy girl, and he was hoping that this year during their vacation they would officially become engaged. Malachite had disappeared rather quickly as well, not saying where he was going, but all of them knew it was to meet Mina. No one really understood why they were together in 'secret', but that's their prerogative. Nephrite had left to continue teaching Lita some of the constellations, something they had started doing after they got married the year before. This just left Endymion, Jadeite, and Rei, who had come into the room shortly after Zoisite left. Endymion and Rei had just started playing a game of chess when it happened.

The door being thrown open sounded like thunder among the quiet conversation and laughs that occupied the room before. Almost immediately after stepping into the room the young man collapsed. He was breathing heavily and had blood coming out of multiple scratches on his body. Endymion immediately stood up to go toward the fallen man.

When he sees who it is he gasps. "It's the captain from the guard on Apollo and Serenity. Jadeite, get the doctor!" Jadeite runs out of the room and the captain pulls Endymion closer.

"We were attacked, there was a creature." The captain passed out and a wave of panic went through Endymion.

"Serenity," Endymion whispers standing up and running out of the room ignoring Rei's voice trying to call him back. Looking back on this night he could barely remember how he got to the crash site. All he remembers was one second he was running out of the study and the next he was jumping down from his horse and running to the carriage door, hoping that Serenity was still there. But when he throws open the door all he finds is the locket that he gave her the previous year. He picks it up, the metal still warm to the touch, and begins frantically turning his head yelling for her. The only response is a groan a few feet away from him. He looks and in the muddy pile is King Apollo, breathing heavily and looking as if he did not have much time left.

"Apollo, what happened?" While he never saw Apollo very often, he was the closest thing to a father Endymion had and seeing him in such grave conditions brought unshed tears to his eyes.

Gasping for breath, the battered king harshly whispered his answer. "Came so quickly, a giant creature. Couldn't stop it in time."

"Apollo, where is Serenity?" Panic rising in his voice.

"Listen to me Endymion, don't give up on her. Promise me." Apollo is grasping Endymion's shirt so tightly his knuckles are white.

"Apollo, where is she?"

"Serenity is…she's….gone." And those were Apollo's last words as he closes his eyes, giving into the endless slumber. And Endymion, in the shade of the night wept for the king, for Selene who he wasn't sure even knew yet that her family was gone, but mostly for Serenity who he prayed that wherever she was, that she was alive.

* * *

She awoke in a panic. Sitting straight up, breathing heavily, and clutching her chest she tried to take in her surroundings. The first thing she notices is that she was wearing a different dress. It was much lighter than the dress she was in earlier. It was also pure white, with what looked like gold threads woven through the fabric.

The second thing she notices is that her feet are in water, but strangely enough her feet weren't wet. It was almost as if her feet were on top of the water instead of in it. She was lying on what looked like to be the shore of a small lake. The full moon reflecting in the eerily calm water. On the other shore Serenity can see a decrypted old castle. It looks beautiful in the silhouette of the night, but it is obvious that no one has lived there for years. She slowly stands up to take in more of her surroundings. There is a pathway that looks as if there was once an arch at the entry and the whole area is surrounded by a forest with several weeping willows on the shore of the lake.

She hears footsteps coming down the pathway and freezes in fear. Coming her way is what at first glance looks like a ghost. A tall man walks toward her wearing a white suit, almost military in appearance, with a black cape coming from the back. Walking with his proud stride Serenity can see that he is much taller than she. His skin is so pale it is almost transparent, with shoulder length pure white hair and while normally the whiteness of his hair would make someone look older on him it actually gave the appearance of youth, even though he was still obviously older than her. The strangest of all though is what is on his forehead. Exactly in the middle of his forehead is a black crescent moon, the tips of which point down toward is nose.

A few steps behind him is a woman. She is almost as tall as the man with the same proud walk. With long, wavy hair reaching her waist and a skin tight, short green dress Serenity had no doubt that this woman is very beautiful. And while she has the same pale skin as the man, the oddest thing about her is her green hair, a color of hair that Serenity has never seen before.

When the pair reaches Serenity she is still stuck in fear, but it is not the fact that she cannot remember how she got here, the fact she had no idea where she is, or the fact that she has never seen these people before in her life that scares her the most. No, what she is terrified of is the fact that the eyes of the man are empty, as if he has no soul.

"Well, well, well, it looks as though the little princess has finally woken up." The man says, a smirk gracing his lips. The woman at his side just looking as sour as she was when she first appeared. "Welcome to your new home. I am Prince Diamond, and this is Emerald, my assistant."

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to my father? What do you want with me?" The questions just came out when Serenity opened her mouth, she couldn't help them. The last thing she could remember was her father telling her to stay in the carriage, and then it was all a blur. There were some flashes of white, floating, and some kind of chant, but nothing concrete.

"Your father? Oh I would assume that he is either mourning the loss of you, or dead." Serenity gasps. "Either way works for me. As for what I want with you, that is very simple. Before you were born your father ruined my chance to take my place as rightful king. So you are going to marry me, and when I marry you, the only heir to the throne, I will become king, legally. I found out in my years of banishment that if you steal something you have to spend your whole life fighting to keep it."

Serenity looks at him as though he is crazy, which is probably the actual case. "You have to be insane! Why on earth do you think that I would ever marry you! You have hurt my family, taken me away from the people I love, and are keeping me hostage. I would rather die than marry you."

A half smile graces his lips, making him look as though he was reminded of an inside joke. "Well, my dear, you don't have much of a choice. You have two options. Number one, you marry me."

"And the second?"

"Well, while you were unconscious I put a little spell on you. Each night you will be human, but when the moonlight leaves the lake you will turn into a swan until the moon rises again. You have to be on the lake and the moonlight must touch your wings for you to become human again. Oh, and look you are just about to get a demonstration." They all look over the lake to see the sun beginning to rise. And as the moon leaves the lake Serenity could feel the change beginning. The water at her feet begins to rise in a swirl of purples and pinks, forming an egg like shape around her. The water falls, and where Serenity was standing is a swan with its wings outstretched. The swan folds its wings in and floats to the middle of the lake. It tilts its head towards the moon, a tear rolling from its eye.


	4. Do you have a map?

**Ch. 3**

"Again!" Endymion shouts, raising his sword, ready for yet another sparring match. The exhausted guards share a look, silently tell each other that three hours of sparring is quite enough for one day.

"Endymion, we have been sparing for three hours straight. We're done." Malachite, the unconsciously decided ambassador for the guards, says.

"No, it's not enough for one day. Come on, pick up sword." Endymion says, still standing in his stance. "I have to be prepared. We leave in a few days and that creature is never going to give her up without a fight.

"Endymion, you cannot possibly believe that she is alive. You have looked everywhere, you have to accept the fact Serenity is not coming back." Malachite felt horrible for saying it, but knew his prince could not continue living like he is. It has been a little over a year since Serenity went missing, and after the three month search that took place after that day all Endymion spends his time doing is practicing with his sword and his bow and arrow and searching the library. Searching for the answer to the riddle that the captain of the guard, the only survivor, gave, saying that the creature appeared after a flash of gold, and waiting for the easy travel weather to return so he could continue his search. He doesn't even break for any type of kingly duties, and Rei has since taken over his responsibilities.

"Serenity is alive, and when I find the creature I will find her." Endymion says as he sheaths his sword and leaves in a quick pace, most likely walking over to the archery field for more practice.

"What are we going to do about him Malachite?" Nephrite asks, the only guard not exhausted due to the fact that his pregnant wife Lita banned him from sparing with the prince after he came home with a bloody nose and a black eye.

Malachite sighs, "There is nothing we can do. I'm afraid that the day the prince gives up his search for Serenity might very well be the day that he dies."

* * *

"You're an idiot." This exasperated comment coming from what appeared to be a very frustrated looking cat, well a cat looking as frustrated that a cat possibly can. The cat, a midnight colored animal with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead, is looking at another cat, this one as white as snow with the same crescent moon.

"Why Luna? Because I thought of it first?" The midnight cat, Luna, just sighs.

"No Artemis, because there is no way that would ever work." As Artemis opens his mouth to reply, Serenity walks over and sits beside them, legs folded underneath her, wearing the same dress she awoke in over a year ago.

"What won't work Luna?"

"Nothing Serenity, don't worry about it. Artemis just came up with another one of his half thought-out plans."

"It could work Luna!" Artemis exclaims, looking as affronted as possible for a cat. "Look all you need to do is fly and lead Endymion back here, then when he sees you transform he could defeat Diamond and then free you from the curse!"

"You're not thinking this through! First of all, how do you know that the curse would end if Diamond was killed? What if Endymion comes and kills Diamond and nothing changes? Then the way to reverse the curse would die with Diamond! Secondly, none of us know where we are! If Serenity flies away, not knowing where she is it could take forever to find him. Not only that, but she might not able to find her way back! The only ones who know where we actually are are Diamond and Emerald, and it's not like we can just walk up to him and ask if he has a map or something!" At the mention of a map both Artemis' and Serenity's faces light up. And before she can even protest Luna finds herself snooping around the castle with Artemis in search of a map.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long! I was suffering a little writer's block on this chapter. I know it's short, but it is just a little filler to catch up on what has been going on. The next chapter should be longer, and hopefully won't take as long to write! :) Happy reading! :D**


	5. No Fear

Walking down the dark, damp corridor, Luna couldn't help but wonder how she got into these situations. She really had no recollection of how she went for adamantly against this mission to walking behind Artemis in a castle that is home to an insane man with incredible powers and his equally insane assistant. Luckily for her, cats are very quiet animals and so far there have been no hiccups while trying to get the map Serenity saw through the window of the upper study.

When they final arrived to the right room Luna couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. To her it seemed impossible that they made it, but then again they did have to retrieve the map and bring it outside.

Artemis and Luna both jump on the desk in the small study. Artemis going towards the map first and pulling it down while Luna, who was following slowly behind him, noticed something lying open on the table. If you asked Luna later why she paused to look at the open book she wouldn't have an answer, but for whatever reason she looked down and gave a gasp of shock.

"Artemis, I found it."

* * *

Emerald prided herself on the ability to walk in heels without making a sound, but learned very quickly that this was a very bad idea in the presence of Diamond. She had once made the mistake of silently entering a room where Diamond was working, and due to a rouge spell, consequentially spent about a week as a duck. So today she made sure the clacking of her heels could be heard as she approached the door of Diamonds working chambers.

Emerald always loved to watch Diamond work. While working on a new spell he gets the same look of determination that was on his face the first time she ever saw him. She was only twelve when she first met him. She had been traveling alone in the woods when she was ambushed by a group of bandits. She thought her life was over, when out of the trees came Diamond. The hard determination of victory etched into his face as one by one he killed her attackers. And when he was finished, turned to her, and gave a small smile, she knew that she would love no one else for as long as she lived.

"What is it Emerald." Diamond says impatiently, not turning from whatever potion he was working on.

"They just got the map, just like you said they would." At this Diamond sighs and for a split second actually looked his age, tired and run down, before once again picking up the façade of youth once again.

"And the cure? Did they see the book?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, it appears that Serenity has decided to do this the hard way."

* * *

The librarian had just announced his resignation. Kunzite couldn't say he was very surprised. Since Serenity disappeared they had gone through five. It appears they can get very unpleasant when every day they come in there is an entire section of books that is out of order and in disarray. And as he and Rei walked into the library they could understand why the most recent one only lasted two hours. There are piles of books everywhere. On the ground there are stacks that reach his waist, every single desk was covered and surrounded, so much so that he only knew there were desks there because he had been in the library before Endymion lost it. There are even stacks of books sitting precariously on the ledge of the upper railing. It took them a few minutes to find Endymion, but they eventually see him on the upper level sitting and staring at a book, a goofy grin spread across his face.

When Kunzite clears his throat Endymion looks up with a jolt. Surprise is soon replaced, however, once again by the same goofy grin. He hops up and practically skips over to them.

"I found it! I've got it, I've answered the riddle!" He passes them and slides down the railing of the stairs to the ground level. "I'm going to take Jadeite and we'll be back whenever."

"Wait!" Rei calls to Endymion as he grabs the door handle. "The ball is tomorrow and you promised me that you would be there, my friends are coming in and you said you meet them." A look of exasperation passes over Endymion's face.

"Look, I'll start my search today and I'll do my best to be back in time for your silly ball." He opens the door and rolls his eyes and leaves the library. A look of desperation enters Rei's face. She had hoped that by this time he would have forgotten all about his ridiculous search. The ball was to introduce him to some of his friends, hoping that one of them would replace his obsession with Serenity. But with this new discovery she couldn't help but worry that when this didn't work then it would truly break him once and for all.

"Kunzite, I don't think he'll be able to survive this." And as she starts to sob Kunzite pulls her close, trying to comfort her to the best of his ability.

* * *

"Endymion, I'm sorry, but I just don't see how a mouse could possibly be the infamous creature." Jadeite scoffs and returns to the apple he was eating before Endymion approached him.

"That is because it turns into this." He sets down an illustration of a fierce dragon on top of the paper he set down before Jadeite that had a description with an illustration of a mouse. Jadeite makes a choking noise as he sees the new picture in front of him. "The captain had said that the creature appeared after a gold flash and it all makes sense. It's an animal that can change its shape. It approaches as a seemingly harmless animal and then before you know it you're being attacked by a giant creature."

"So, what you're saying is that it could be anything?" Jadeite gulps as he looks up at Endymion who has once again taken on a hard look.

"Anything."

* * *

"I, Luna, admit that I was wrong. And that Artemis' plan was a good one." Luna says through clenched teeth as Artemis grins looking pleased with himself. When she had discovered what was in that book, she was forced by Artemis to admit that without his plan they would never have found the cure, let alone a way to implement it. Once they got the plan straightened out Serenity left almost immediately, hoping to quickly find Endymion and break the curse in spite of Luna's warnings that it might not turn out how she hoped. Especially because of what happened the last time she had seen Endymion.

"Do you think he really does love her?" All joking aside, Artemis turns to Luna with a hopeful expression. What they had discovered in the castle had been wonderful, but at the same time disastrous. The book had given a cure, but also a warning. It had said

"_There is a way to break the spell. Proof of everlasting love is the only cure, but a warning. The start of the cure may cause the demise of the cursed. If love is shown but not returned, then the one cursed will perish. But if there is proof the love is returned, then the curse will be lifted."_

They had decided only to share the cure with Serenity, and not the part about the demise. Not wanting to worry Serenity or cause her any more doubt of Endymion's affection.

"I hope so, Artemis, I really hope so."

* * *

**AN:** So the next chapter should be the reunion! Yay! Anyway, thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoy.


	6. The Reunion

Endymion loved to hunt. To him it was a battle of wits. A competition of who could be the stealthiest, the quickest, and who is the most cunning. Knowing all of this, he starts to second guess his decision to bring Jadeite, who was definitely not known for his ability to stay silent. He was always constantly making noise without even realizing it, something that always got him in trouble with Rei. Even now he is breaking twigs and crunching leaves left and right, causing to cringe at every unintentional noise. And then he lets out a shout and yells out for Endymion making the usually patient prince see red. It's when Endymion is making his way over to his soon to be deceased friend when he hears the quiet beating of wings.

He stops and turns toward the noise and through the tress he sees the most beautiful swan he has ever looked upon. He loosens his hold on his drawn arrow ever so slightly when the swan passes through a small patch of light.

While the swan is mostly a white as purely fallen snow it does have a triangle of brilliant gold, the point of which starts between the eyes and wraps to the back of its head. And as the swan passes through the light, that golden patch reflects the light, flashing gold and temporarily blinding Endymion.

When Endymion gains back his sight he does not hesitate in once again pulling his arrow taut and shooting the swan, who is barely able to dive out of the way of the incoming arrow.

If Endymion had been able to stop and think it through he would have realized two things. The first being the flash of gold was a reflection of the light and not the beginning of a transformation. The second was that if this was the creature then it would be highly unlikely that it would be flying away in swan form like it was doing right now. But from when the light hit his eyes he became focused on only one thing, hunting down the swan.

* * *

When Serenity was hoping to lure Endymion to the lake this is not exactly what she had in mind. Now granted she knew that flying down the moment she saw him was probably a bad idea. She knows how seriously he takes his hunting and it's probably realistic to believe that when he saw her coming towards her that he thought she was a predator. Although why he thought a swan would be a predator she had no idea and would be one of the first things she 'discussed' with him once the spell was lifted.

She isn't sure how she feels about the fact that he clearly did not take a break from his training this past year though. She couldn't help but feel the smidgen of doubt for his feelings for her rise when she realized he was in better shape that when she was 'alive'. She was doing all she could to stay ahead of him, but it was a struggle. But as she lands in the lake, after flying as fast as she could and several quick thinking maneuvers based on the lessons Endymion had taught her himself, she can only hope that he feels the same about her as she does to him.

* * *

Almost every shot Endymion was able to get in was avoided by the swan, almost as if the swan was able to anticipate his every move. Eventually though he gets the perfect shot when the swan flies to a lake that was right next to an abandoned castle. Landing gently in the body of water the swan stares to look at the now darkened sky while Endymion pulls his arrow taut once more. And as he lifts his arrow up to aim it the most extraordinary thing occurs. The small cloud that had been covering the moon moves. The new light comes down to the lake as the swan spreads its wings. And when the moonlight touches the wings the water around the swan rises up in a swirl of purples and pinks creating a protective egg shape around the outstretched swan. And when the water finally recedes Endymion can't help and drop his bow and arrow in a state of shock when the water reveals Serenity.

Looking at him with a sad, small smile she says one word "Endymion" that breaks through his trance. He quickly runs through the water to her celestial form and spins her around with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

When Serenity could feel the sand on her feet once more she lost the ability to breath. This is because as soon as she touched the earth Endymion crushed her body to his so tightly that it seemed as though he was trying to mold her body to his permanently. While Serenity enjoyed this position immensely, she knew it was only a matter of time before Diamond would arrive to check on her. So as delicately as she could, she slowly extricated herself from his grip, keeping their hands connected as she leads them to the shore. As soon as they arrive on land Endymion gently cups her chin, turning her face to look at him.

He looked so happy in this moment that if anyone who had only met him during the past year would not recognize him. He slowly leans down and places the lightest kiss up her lips. He pulls back slightly whispering "Serenity" before leaning down once more deepening the kiss. Eventually needing to breathe they pull apart.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I didn't mean any of it. And I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He rambles as he puts his hand up to her check, wiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. "I knew I would find you again. Just wait to Malachite sees. I can't wait to rub his nose in this." He gives her a small smirk before he grabs her hand and starts leading her down the path. Serenity coming out of her daze and realizing what he was doing firmly plants her feet to resist his movement.

"Endymion, I can't leave." She gazes at him sadly. Endymion however just seems to get angry.

"What do you mean you can't leave? Serenity, you are mad if you think there is the slightest chance that I would leave you here." He gives her his infamous glare that, unfortunately for him, she had become immune to when she was eight. She just looks at him trying to put her most patient look upon her face.

"Endymion, I am under a spell. When the moonlight leaves the lake I will turn back into a swan. The only way for me to become human is by letting the moonlight touch my wings." When realization crossed his face, Serenity realized that the idiot had forgotten about the fact that she had just been a swan.

"How do I fix it?" He asks in an urgent tone as he cups her face, desperation once again crossing his features.

"The only way to break the spell is for you to prove your everlasting love to me." Endymion lets go of her face and starts to pace in front of her, pulling desperately at his hair.

"How the **f***** am I supposed to do that?" _(AN: Sorry for the sensor, I wasn't sure if I could actually swear on T rated stories and just wanted to be safe)_ He knew that he would lover her forever, and knew that she would as well. The problem that Endymion couldn't solve was how do you prove something intangible?

"I…I don't know." Serenity's voice says choking back small sobs. She was going to say something else when suddenly coming through the trees was a yell of "Serenity!" Looking at Serenity's now panicked face Endymion knew exactly who was coming. He was going to reach down for his fallen bow and arrow when Serenity grabs his shirt and looks at him desperately. "Endymion you have to go!" She turns her head toward the trees fearing what would happen if Diamond caught him here.

"Serenity, I can't just leave you. Let him come, I've been training all year for this very moment." He grasps her hands trying to get her to let go of his shirt, but if anything this statement made Serenity more panicked.

"You don't understand how powerful he is." She says, pushing Endymion away to trees opposite from where Diamond would enter. "You have to go so you can find a way to break the spell." Seeing the determination in his face she lets out a sobbed "Please." Endymion sighs.

"Okay Serenity I'll leave, but I will fight him eventually." Serenity nods and gives him one last kiss before pushing him into the tree line. "Wait, Rei is throwing a ball tomorrow. Come and I'll make sure to prove my love in front of the whole kingdom."

"Okay, tomorrow night." Serenity replies, giving him a loving look, understanding the significance of proving his love at a public event. "Now go." He smiles at her. Taking something off his neck he tosses her the item. When she catches the object he winks at her and disappears into the trees. Serenity opens her hand and smiles when she sees her locket. Her smile quickly disappears though when she finally hears the incoming footprints of Diamond. She closes her hand and quickly sticks her hand behind her back, turning around just as Diamond appears.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone thanks for being patient! So they finally found each other again :) yay! Anyway there should only be two more posts after this, the last chapter and an epilogue. I am, however planning to write a sequel. It will either be one sequel combining elements of the next two Swan Princess movies or two sequels that mix up different elements from each of the next two Swan Princess movies, but I haven't made a final decision. I have already started writing the next chapter and hope to have it up by the end of the week, if not then I do have a short break from school coming up so the story will definitely be completed before the end of the month (worse case scenario because I am hoping to use the break get a head start on the sequel). Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. Everlasting love

When Endymion crashed open the ballroom door with a huge grin on his face the entire room stood silent in shock. And when he started making orders pertaining to the planning of the ball Rei almost feinted. She could hardly believe that this was the same man that left yesterday. Honestly she could hardly remember the last time he was this happy, even when Serenity was alive. He wouldn't even explain what had happened just that she would figure it out at the ball. He wasn't even concerned when they discovered that Jadeite had yet to return, saying that he was perfectly capable of making it back himself. So now Rei was not only once again concerned for the sanity of Endymion, but also the safety Jadeite.

**

* * *

**

By the time the ball actually started Endymion was still at the same level of excitement. And when the last of the natural light left the ballroom he was practically vibrating with happiness. Rei had been trying to get Endymion involved in conversations with her friends all night. While she was pretty successful in the early hours of the ball, as the night got later Endymion's attention grew shorter. It was nearing the end of the evening when Endymion's behavior finally was understood.

Looking around the room it was obvious that the ball was starting to slow down. It was because of this that it was strange that one of the doormen quickly approaches Rei.

"Princess, we have a new arrival." A surprised look crosses her face.

"All guests are attended for…unless I'm mistaken?"

"Um, no ma'am, you're not mistaken."

"Well then who is it?" If the doorman looked fidgety before, now it looked like he was on the verge of a seizure now. Not only that, but it looks as if his entire face had drained of color.

"It's, well, um, it's" Rei was just about to ask him to spit it out when the ballroom doors flew open and the ballroom became dead silent after a collective gasp.

In the door stood a woman who looked remarkably like Serenity. Physically she was the same petite size with the same hair in her usual hairstyle. There were several differences apparent to Rei though. First was her hair, while it was the exact same color it seemed so much duller to Rei than it was before. It no longer seemed to capture the light in the room, making it look illuminated, but instead seemed to have a lackluster imitation shine. The same could be said about her eyes. Whatever had made her eyes sparkle before was gone now, making her once beautiful eyes seem cold and have a harsh piercing quality. Her choice of clothing was even different. While the dress Serenity wore looked to be the same one she was wearing on the day she disappeared it looked two sizes too small. Rei had never once seen Serenity wearing something that constricting, always preferring loose cloth. Her physical appearance wasn't the only thing different.

While Rei had never spent much time with Serenity, not being able to let her childhood anger go, she was always aware of the younger princess. When Serenity was around everything seemed lighter, she exuded a happiness that even Rei had a hard time ignoring. Now Serenity seemed to exude a darkness, almost as if a showdow entered the room with her. Even the way Serenity held herself was different. Before, Serenity had always been graceful, but there had always been a clumsiness that had made her approachful. Now, however, she seemed to walk with an arrogance that, as she walks down the stairs, makes the people in the room unconsciously push out of the center of the room to avoid her, all of their faces showing a mixture of shock, fear, and the smallest amount of hope that their beloved Serenity had finally returned to them. All their faces except two.

Some may believe that the anger that consumed Rei's expression was due to the grudge she had always had against Serenity. This was far from the truth. In the year that Serenity was gone Rei had come to reevaluate her past actions. She had always believed that Serenity was a plague on her life, taking away her family's love and attention, her friends' too if she had not intervened. But when Serenity disappeared everything fell apart, her brother retreated into himself leaving her the responsibilities of the kingdom when her mother moved in with Selene to comfort and support her grieving friend. General moral around the castle, and even spreading to the outskirts of the kingdom, was at an all time low. And when Rei saw how much better life was with Serenity around she swore to herself that in the unlikely event that Serenity was alive and actually returned, something she would never let herself hope to happen, then she would welcome her back with open arms. But there was one thing that Rei knew to be true from the bottom of her heart, and that was the woman walking down the stairs was not Serenity.

The other exception was of course Endymion. His face showed nothing but happiness. To him she looked as beautiful as she did when he saw her on that lake. She looked almost ethereal walking towards him, her hair glowing as if illuminated by the moonlight. She gives him a smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness. And when they finally reached each other his heart sang out in happiness when she softly grasps his hand.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to make it." She looks him in the eyes and lifts her hand, her locket dangling from her outstretched palm.

"Nothing could have kept me away." She gives him a half-smile and he takes the necklace turning her around clasping the necklace around her neck, feeling a since of pride and extreme happiness seeing the locket back in its rightful place.

The room becomes tense though, as the side door slams behind Rei, who had for no reason stormed out of the room. No one dares to say a word, no one except Serenity.

"Are you ready to break the spell?" Endymion looks at her, finally tearing his eyes away from the door. Happiness appears on his face again, only his eyes showing the pain he was feeling from Rei's obvious dismissal.

"What's the rush? You love dancing at balls, so let's relax and we can do a few waltzes. We'll break the spell before the moon sets I swear." He signals the band to start playing again. When he tries to start dancing with Serenity, however, she resists.

"No Endymion, you need to break the spell _now_." She says looking as if she was about to start having a tantrum.

"Jeez Serenity, calm down. We have plenty of time." She gives a huff of annoyance.

"No we don't. Look, he checks on me every night, at this point he is probably looking for me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way right now. So you need to do whatever it is you are going to do and you need to do it now." She sends him a glare, quickly masking it with fear. But she was not quick enough and Endymion saw the glare she had given him. Endymion had never seen her glare before. Ignoring the nagging voice that appeared with the exit of Rei he nods solemnly then leads her to the front of the room, opposite the entrance, and signals the band again this time stopping the music. He commands the attention of the room then faces her and gets on bended knee.

"Serenity, one year ago I made a mistake. I made you believe that I only wanted a beautiful bride by my side and that I didn't care what you thought about it. And now I kneel before you a humbled man asking you if you would do me the greatest honor of becoming your husband." Serenity lets a huge grin cross her face when, in what seems to be a growing trend, the ballroom doors slam open in a gust of wind that sounded as if it was created by a scream. Almost dancing into the room was a man. With a proud gait his pale white skin almost illuminated. Shoulder length pure white hair covers his head, where in the middle of his forehead is a black crescent moon.

"Hello little prince. I see you decided to go in a different direction." He shakes his head, clicking his tongue as he walks around surveying his surroundings. He gives a smile, as if trying to look happy, that only comes out sneered and distorted on his face.

"Who are you?" Endymion pushes Serenity behind him, having a pretty good idea who the intruder was.

"While I am happy for your decision, I hear Serenity is pretty torn up about it." Endymion just looks at the man incredulously as he picks up a hors d'oeuvre and moans has he sucks the remains off of his fingers.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that now Serenity will forever be mine." The man makes a grasping motion with his hand a smirk gracing is lips.

"It **is **you! You have no power here, I have proven my love and your hold over her has been broken." The man lets out a laugh and smiles, once again looking distorted and unnatural on his face, as if he was sharing a private joke.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. Actually I would say that my hold has gotten so tight it's suffocating really." And with that he points at Serenity, who had since moved out from behind Endymion, a shoot of what appears to be lightning leaves his fingers and hits Serenity who immediately collapses. Endymion rushes to her side, lifting her face to see if she was alright only to discover that he was not, in fact, holding Serenity. The woman he was holding has sharp features and a sinister smile. As soon as the illusion was shattered her hair turned waist length and a strange green color, she grew taller and curvier, almost comically so. A horrified look crosses his face and he drops her as if she is on fire and jerks his head up towards the man. "You know what? Serenity's not doing so well. I'm guessing if you hurry you could catch up and say good bye on last time."

The man points toward the window. Endymion looks and in the distance and looks on in terror as he watches a swan flying away from the castle, swaggering, unable to sustain herself, altitude lowering consistently as she slowly falls.

**

* * *

**

She could barely breathe. As soon as Endymion finished his speech it had started, she had immediately started flying away knowing, for some unknown reason, that she **had** to return to the lake. She slowly flies her way over the lake, wings skimming the water as she teeters from side to side eventually landing on the small beach she had awoken on a year ago. She transforms back into a human, and while she didn't know why it happened she couldn't help being comforted in the fact that at least she will be able to spend her final moments as a human. And as she lays there, waiting for the breath that would become her last, she thinks about how this had come to be when just last night she had believed things has started to go her way.

**

* * *

**

Even the sight of Diamond couldn't ruin the good moon she was in after seeing Endymion. So for the first time since she arrived she was smiling as Diamond arrived.

"Hello Serenity, I'm glad to see you're finally starting to enjoy your time here."

"Yes, well it seemed like a smart idea to just let my past go and enjoy what I have now." He gives her a smile, not one of happiness though. He gives her a smile that only has anger behind it.

"And that's what you told Endymion then? That you're letting your past go?" Serenity's jaw drops, wondering how knew and trying to figure out a way to salvage the upper hand she thought she had.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." While her sentence had started off shaky, she managed to sound as though she was telling the truth. But Diamond's jaw only clenches and for the first time he loses his temper around her.

"Don't play dumb with me Serenity! You thought that I wouldn't know? I know everything!" Serenity couldn't hold it in anymore and finally let's go of the anger she had tried so hard keeping in around him.

"You don't know anything! If you knew everything you would know that I would never be yours! I will be with Endymion! He loves me and I love him and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" Angry tears cloud her eyes. Diamond grabs her arm painfully and drags her to the shore of the water.

"You are forgetting something _my dear_." He sneers and grabs her face to look at the moon. "You can't go to the ball because tomorrow night, there is…no…moon." He releases her face and storms away, not before prying open her hand and taking the locket she only just got back, leaving Serenity, who had fallen to her knees, crying into her hands under the moonlight.

**

* * *

**

She didn't leave that spot for the entire day. It wasn't until the next night that she even moved. She was starting to doubt Endymion. She was worried that if she didn't show up that he would change his mind about her. It was a little silly because she knew that realistically he would probably come find her to make sure she was okay, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Serenity what on earth do you think you're doing!" She lifts her head to see Luna sitting next to her, her expression unreadable.

"Oh Luna, you just don't understand. I'm stuck here. I don't know why but for whatever reason I forgot that tonight was a new moon. Now I can't go to the ball and I'll be stuck a swan forever." The claw came so fast that Serenity didn't even see it coming making her unable to prevent the swipe to her rear end. "Luna! What in the world did you do that for?"

"Obviously you need a wake-up call." Luna huffs and stands on her legs in order to look Serenity in the eyes. "What are you doing here? Endymion knows your swan form! So why don't you go to him, drag him outside, and make him look! Why are you acting like a pathetic little girl! I know you're upset, and I know you're tired but you can't lose hope! So you're going to fly to that castle, you are going to get Endymion and break this spell. And then you are going to come back here and get Artemis and me because we'll miss you too much if you don't take us with you, also you're going to get that poor boy out of the dungeon." That comment got the most reaction from Serenity.

"What boy?"

"I don't know just some lost hunter that Diamond caught wondering in the woods. He's fine, just in one of the empty cells in the castle. Artemis and I will make sure he gets some food. Now Serenity, if you don't go right now, god help me I will make you go."

Serenity smiles at Luna and flies off into the night. She was half expecting to arrive to see a distraught Endymion sulking in the corner looking wistfully at the door, you know, something that a brooding type like Endymion would do. When she got there however, this was not the case. She looked in a window and saw Endymion holding hands with…herself. She starts fling desperately around the castle, looking for an open window, a propped open door, anything that she would be able to use to get inside. But it was no use. Even the cellar door was padlocked shut. And when she felt the pain in her heart she flew to the nearest window to the ballroom door and saw Endymion on bended knee before the imposter. At that point she started tapping on the window trying to get some attention, but no one noticed, and then it was too late. Her chest tightened up, her airways constricting and gasping for breath she started to fly back to the lake.

**

* * *

**

Serenity was terrified of death. She always had been. Whenever anyone or anything died, including trees, she always got emotionally distraught. Everyone had always thought that it was because she was a gentle soul, but it was because she was terrified. She was terrified that when things and people died they were along which was her worst fear. But she couldn't help but feel peaceful as her breathing slowed and her vision started fading, almost as if she knew that when she finally passed that she would still be happy and surrounded by love. And she was about to let go when she heard him.

**

* * *

**

Endymion was going to owe Rei big time. He wasn't sure how she knew, but when he raced out of the ballroom, about to go get a horse when he saw her sitting on a already saddled horse, and an empty one next to her. All she does is nod her head at him, then he jumps on the horse and they take off.

It felt as though the ride took a month. To Endymion time was fading fast and the horse was going to slow. The scenery never seemed to change and he was relieved to finally see the lake up ahead. But the site that greeted him broke his heart for what seemed the millionth time. As he saw Serenity sprawled on the beach of the lake time stood still. He called her name and raced over to her, all sound seeming to disappear, leaving nothing but the sound of her shallow breathing left. He falls to his knees and gently cradles her into his arms. Tears leave his eyes as she opens her eye lids open, heavy with lethargy.

"Endymion?" She croaks her lips blue and gasping for breath.

"I'm here Serenity, I'm here. I am so sorry. I was only trying to help." She does her best to smile at him, but it comes out weak and shaky.

"I know….Endymion, I think…" She breaks off in yet another gasp.

"Shh, Serenity. You're going to be fine. I'm going to fix this I swear." He gives a small sob as Serenity's shaking head raises to touch his cheek.

"I love you Endymion." Her hand drops and head lolls back, the gasping finally growing silent. Endymion crushes her body to his, rocking her as he calls her name several times. He sets her on the ground gently.

"I was talking to her! Do you here? I thought it was her!" He yells as he screams into the night. A chuckling echoes behind him.

"Now, now, there's no need to shout." Endymion jerks his head toward the voice only to see the man responsible for all of this. He gets to his feet and walks quickly toward him.

"Don't let her die." He says in a steely voice.

"Is that a threat?" The man says, one eyebrow rising. Endymion just fists his jacket pulling him closer.

"Don't you **dare** let her die."

"Oh, it _is _a threat." Endymion roughly shoves him backwards then pulls out the sword he always wears with his formal ware and points it at him as he makes his threat.

"You're the only one who has the power. Now **do it!**" Endymion's sword shakes with his anger.

"Only if you defeat…me." He raises a fist and slams whatever was inside to the ground. A cloud of golden smoke clears and in front of Endymion is what he can only assume is the creature, who lets out a loud screech. Its black wings disappear into the dark night sky as he spreads them. Even with the extra training the past year, it was incredibly difficult fighting the creature. The sword was ineffective against the creature as it had immediately had grabbed it in its claws and broke it in half. Endymion had tried to fight it off by what was on the ground but it was impossible. He had finally decided to resign himself to his fate relishing in the fact that at least he will be joining Serenity soon. The creature was starting its final dive to end Endymion when the most unexpected thing happened. Whizzing through the air was an arrow. He had no idea where it came from, but just stared blankly as it hits the creature, a streak of gold coming out of it as it screeches one last time before falling to the ground disappearing in a blast of gold.

**

* * *

**

Rei wasn't sure why she got the horses ready. But as soon as she saw Endymion clasp the locket around the imposter's neck, she knew it was something she needed to do. She also didn't know why she followed Endymion through the woods. But she was glad she did. When they had arrived at a hidden castle with a lake Endymion went straight to the fallen Serenity. Rei dismounted and looked on sadly as Endymion cradled the real Serenity, not really understanding what was going on. All of the sudden she felt something rubbing against her leg and looks down to discover a black cat rubbing against her.

"Hi little kitty, who's are you?" Rei bends down to scratch the cat's ears but stops midway.

"I'll have you know that I am not a little kitty, nor am I owned. I am a friend of Serenity's though."

"You can talk!" Rei's jaw drops.

"We can talk about that later, right now I think you need to see something."

The cat led her to a small dungeon where she discovered Jadeite was being held. She frees him, but before they were able to share their stories of how they arrived there, they heard a screech. Racing outside they arrive at the shore in time to see the creature rising up for his last dive.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Rei asks, knowing that her brother had given up when she looked at the part of the shore by Endymion and saw the motionless Serenity. As the creature starts his descant she saw the bow and arrow that was lying discarded on the ground. Without even thinking she picks up the weapon immediately able to go into the proper stance from years of perfecting the skill. Pulling the arrow taut she lifts and aims, not even hesitating as she lets the arrow fly.

**

* * *

**

Endymion didn't really care who shot the arrow that saved his life, all he cared about was the love of his life laying motionless a few feet away. He crawls to her, leg injured by the creature's attack calling to her sounding as heartbroken as he felt.

"Serenity?" He picks her up moving his legs to rest outstretched in front of him and cradles her to him rocking back and forth. "Wake up Serenity. Come on baby, I know you can do it. You have to wake up." He chokes back a sob. "I can't do this without you Serenity, I need you." He pushes her bangs away from her face. "I will always need you. You are the most beautiful person I have met and it's not because of your physical appearance, it's because of your compassion and how you love everyone even when they don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve your love because I made you believe that I thought that those things that make you beautiful don't mean anything, but I love you Serenity. I love you so much, and I will always love you. It's always been you. And I'm just so sorry I never told you any of this when I could." The end of his speech comes out in short bursts due to Endymion's sobbing, painful to those who could hear it. Especially Serenity, who had miraculously awoken to his sobbing.

"Endymion?" The sweetest sound in the world to the heartbroken Endymion who looks at her to see her tired eyes open, breath returned to her body.

"Serenity?" He asks, sobs calming down slightly.

"Oh, Endymion." She gets on her knees to cradle him in her arms as she tries to calms him down. Both relishing in the fact that they can hold on to each other for at least one more day.

And Luna, standing with Artemis, Rei and Jadeite, sighs with relief and says in a reverent voice, quiet so to not disturb the reuniting couple, "Well, there you have it. Everlasting love."

* * *

AN: Yay! Now just the epilogue. I will be making at least one sequel, and I might do some outtakes (maybe some more scenes from their childhood, and maybe jadeite's tale) Hope you liked it, and dori-tori I hope you found something unexpected :) (I appreciate the comment, and I tried but I don't know how well I did but I think you might find something a little unexpected in the epilogue :) ). Also, neko-chiidesu I hope it was longer for you :). Anyway I just want to thank anyone who stuck with it, and especially thank you for the comments. I always like hearing that you really liked something, or any constructive comments you have! Lastly, I am aiming to post the epilogue by the 17th at the very latest.


	8. Epilogue

**One week later**

The church bells ring, signifying the exit of Serenity and Endymion from the church. It looks as though the entire kingdom came out to see the newly wedded couple, the crowed lined up as far as the eye could see on the road to get a glimpse of the happy couple as they ride to the reception being held at the castle. Said couple rush down the steps of the church, well as fast as possible with Serenity's volumous skirt, and are covered in a shower of rice, smiling and laughing the entire way.

When they arrive at the open roofed carriage Endymion pulls Serenity towards him for a searing kiss, the crowed goes wild and Endymion helps Serenity into the carriage before getting in himself. As the carriage pulls away the wedding party finally leaves the church, Gaia and Selene holding each other as they cry tears of happiness, Nephrite holding the incredibly pregnant Lita, Ami resting her head on Zoisite's shoulder, Mina and Malachite discretely holding hands, and Rei staring daggers at Jadeite who had, for about the thousandth time in the past week, just complained about his sore head.

"Oh please, there is no way your head still hurts." The reason for the dispute goes back to the previous week at what was recently dubbed Swan Lake. Serenity had just awoken and Luna had made her comment. Apparently Jadeite had been unable to see whoever had brought him food and kept him company because when he had looked down and saw that Luna had said the line he yelled out, "YOU CAN TALK?" breaking the silence that had fallen over the lake. He quickly followed that up with "OW!" when Rei slapped him has hard as she could across the back of his head. Now Jadeite wouldn't shut up about it.

"You know, maybe it would feel better if you kissed me. It might make me forget all the pain I'm in." He says with a smirk and winking at her, earning eyes rolls from everyone, including Gaia and Selene.

"You're right." Everyone looks at Rei in shock, including Jadeite.

"I am?" He asks, voice rising in pitch. He clears his throat. "I mean, of course I am."

"Now come here so I can make it all better." And when he leans toward her, smug smile on his lips, Rei raises her hand and smacks him once more in the back of his head.

"DAMN IT REI!"

**

* * *

**

Emerald could hear the cheering from her cell. As soon as Endymion left she had been apprehended. Diamond was supposed to break her out but he never came. It wasn't until a few days later that she had learned that he was dead. She didn't know what exactly happened, but she does know one thing. It was Serenity's fault Diamond was dead, and if she ever got out of here she would get rid of Serenity herself, once and for all.

**

* * *

**

Serenity is sitting on the floor of a gazebo in the rose garden feet hidden underneath the mass of fabric that is her dress, the sounds of the party audible from her hiding spot. She had started feeling claustrophobic in there, still not used to being surrounded by people after her year away. Luna and Artemis had been feeling the same, though their separation from humanity was much longer, and decided to retire to their room a few hours ago. Unable to do the same Serenity came out to the gazebo, her favorite place at the castle.

"I thought I'd find you here." Serenity jumps at the sudden voice, turning to see Endymion smiling at her. He walks over and helps her stand up.

"I just needed some fresh air." She smiles back at him and they start swaying with each other, following the music playing at the party. Just content to hold each other with no one watching. It was a while later when Serenity broke their peaceful silence.

"Endymion?"

"Yeah?" Serenity lifts her head from Endymion's chest, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Will you love me, till the day I die?" She asks, needing to hear him say it once more. He cups her face gently.

"No Serenity, I'll love you much longer than that." And he leans down giving her the sweetest of kisses, quelling all her fears in the process.

* * *

AN: Well there it is! I will be writing a sequel and hopefully be posting the first chapter of that before the month is out. I will also be writing a series of one-shots from Serenity and Endymion's childhood. Those should start being posted soon but I can't make any promises on consistency for those postings because I don't know how many of those there will be and they will be posted as inspiration hits me. As always thank you for the great comments! And I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
